Processing communication signals often includes interpolating sampled signals. Interpolation changes the final sample rate before the signal is passed to, e.g., a digital-to-analog converter. Interpolation relies on the clock cycles of the different components used in the communication system. Minor differences in clock cycles, as well as channel delay variations, can lead to inaccuracies, however. Adjusting for such inaccuracies often means storing entire samples at a particular rate and resampling prior to processing. Moreover, detecting the clock inaccuracies often requires feedback from a remote device.